rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Highland Valley Hobos
'Highland Valley Hobos '''is the 12th episode. Plot Hobos were people who historically were always known for hopping on trains in hopes to find jobs in other cities. However, that practice was considered illegal, though it may not be completely gone. One day at Springfield, Shawn and Josiah are hanging out with Homer, Nadine, Justin, Runa, Peter, Cleveland, and Brian when Kevin (FXE) arrives in a bad mood. Kevin explains that he is angry that some illegal aliens hopped on his train going from Mexico to the U.S. Later, the engines all get on with their work, except Shawn, Josiah, and FXE Kevin, who have stayed behind. However, as Mike arrives, Shawn and Josiah are determined to leave, so Mr. Machich has them take an intermodal to Tidewater. At the roundhouse, Josiah tells the others about what Kevin went through, bringing on some discussion. Nicholas thinks it's good that he's never ran across modern day hobos and believes it's unlikely. The next morning, Mr. Edwards assigns Brandon, Jared, Shawn, and Zane to take a freight train to Louisville, KY, Lily (Amtrak), Marie (Amtrak), and Miranda to take the Richmond Limited to Richmond, VA, Nicholas, Mindy, and Matthew to take a grain train to somewhere in eastern Pennsylvania, and for Timothy and Benjamin to have the afternoon off. Later, Nicholas has to wait for the Richmond Limited to depart. Lily teases him about "watching out for hobos", but Nicholas ignores it and sets off. At first, the trip goes smoothly, but just outside Pittsburgh, someone signals them to stop. The person explains that he "needs to get to Philadelphia to find a job, but missed the train there and needs a ride". Nicholas hesitates at first, but gives in on the condition that he doesn't tell anyone. From there, they continue to their destination. At the yard, the man is let off and thanks them for the ride. Nicholas, Mindy, and Matthew relax until their return trip. The next morning, Nicholas carries on with his work before he meets his friends in the yard, who, along with Mr. Edwards, Spencer, and Jared, tease him for picking up a "hobo", and Mr. Edwards explains that it was only a trick. Nicholas is now irritated. Later, he does yard work at Industrial Wasteland before Dave, Larry, Tannen, and Dennis arrive and tease him more before Dakota makes them stop. That night, when Nicholas gets back to the shed, he only meets Marie and Skips there. He tells them about what happened that day, and Skips unintentionally gives Nicholas an idea. He's going to play a trick of his own the next day. Very early in the morning, Jared and Spencer are to take a manifest to Sandusky, OH, but Nicholas has his idea. Remembering the trick Dave and Larry played on Zach, Nicholas tells them that they need to take some boxcars to Sandusky as well, so he adds a few boxcars to the back of their train. Spencer and Jared unknowingly fall for the trick as they set off. At Sandusky, Josiah questions the extra boxcars they brought, and soon they realize that they were tricked. When they return to Highland Valley, everyone teases them for their misfortune, which embarrasses them. Later that evening, Jared and Spencer are pulling a freight train when Dave and Larry start laughing at them about falling for Nicholas' trick, which makes Jared and Spencer angry! Back at Highland Valley, Mr. Edwards congratulates Nicholas on redeeming himself and then has him take a freight train to Chattanooga along with Timothy and Matthew. Mr. Edwards thinks that things get more fascinating around Highland Valley, but he might plan a vacation soon. Characters *Nicholas *Shawn *Josiah *Will ''(does not speak) *Lily *Lily (Amtrak) *Lilim *Ryusei (cameo) *Cure White (cameo) *Kevin (FXE) *Cleveland *Peter *Brian *Homer *Nadine *Justin *Runa *Sin Asuka *May *Bert *Mike *Quagmire *Vera *Mr. Edwards *Mr. Machich *Jared *Spencer *Mindy (does not speak) *Matthew *Brandon *Zane *Marie *Miranda *Timothy *Benjamin (NS) *Bridget *Johnny *"Hobo" (not shown) *Dave *Larry *Tannen *Dennis *J.P. (does not speak) *Skips *Joe *Kara *Zach *Daniel *Benson *Lacus (cameo) *Doug (cameo) *Jun (cameo) *Teduka (cameo) *Itachi (cameo) *Rosalina (cameo) *Kai (cameo) *Colton (cameo) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Industrial Wasteland * Springfield Industrial * NS Pittsburgh Line * NS Lake Division District * Philadelphia (mentioned) Trivia * This marks the first time of a couple things: ** First episode to feature a guest narrator. Also the first episode to be edited with Sony Vegas. ** First appearances of Doug. ** Cleveland, Justin, Runa, Homer, Brian, Sin Asuka, and Spencer's first speaking roles. ** First time Dennis has a human voice. *** GintaPPE1000 joins the cast. ** First episode where Will doesn't speak. ** First time Mindy is seen in the NS Horsehead scheme and Mike has NREX patches. * The parts where BNSF 8010 cuts off RichmondCityRailfan, Jared and Spencer get shocked, and when Jared and Spencer blush are all Conner and Friends references. * A PRR SD9 in the intro has the same number as Louise. ** Joey from Pride of the PRR appears at the same time. * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying is referenced. * Mr. Edwards planning a possible vacation foreshadows the next episode. Goofs * Because of the creator still being new to Sony Vegas, the quality is lower than normal. * When Mike enters Springfield, Runa almost runs into him. * When Nicholas meets back up with everyone else at the yard, the camera is facing away from Nicholas when he speaks. This is because the creator forgot to take a shot of Nicholas on that scene. * When Jared says, "We're already to go Spencer", a ding sound can be heard. * BNSF 8010 pronounces "Marie" wrong. In addition, he talks too low in some scenes. * "TheWeatherMan RailFan" is misspelled in the credits. In addition, TrueHeroLightning17 is credited as TrueLightingHero17. ** Mindy is also credited despite not speaking in this episode. * Joey is shown with some SD9s and an RS-27 even though PRR retired their steam engines by 1957, PRR's SD9s didn't arrive until later, and no RS-27s were built until late 1959. Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes not split into parts Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine Category:Nicholas-themed episodes